Kiss Me in the Rain
by Wren Maxwell
Summary: It can get pretty boring during monsoon season.  A little smut I've been saving for Valentine's day featuring everybody's favorite crack!ship!


AN: Warning! May or may not contain something resembling sex in a tree, I may or may not have blushed the whole time I wrote this… I may or may not be exceedingly nervous about posting this! (That means review people!)

Summary: It can get pretty boring during monsoon season.

This started as a fill for bellebby's prompt 'Chase' on livejournal and turned into an excuse for me to write plotless smut (that I may or may not have promised.) Happy V-day!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She found him in the abandoned Sixer camp. It wasn't exactly sentry duty, Taylor just liked to keep someone in the vicinity incase anyone decided to come back. Right now it would probably be considered punishment detail since it had been raining on and off for the last four days and would continue to do so for at least the next three weeks.

Skye didn't even bother trying to be quiet as she tromped through puddles, mud and wet leaves to get to the clearing. She knew there were other scouts in the area, but Carter always took the main camp. He was leaning against a tree when she finally pushed though to the clearing, legs spattered with jungle muck and hair dripping around her.

"Could you make a little more noise Princess? Not sure the far sentry heard you yet." His brows were raised, not entirely sure why she would make the trek out here in the rain. He had to admit that he didn't entirely mind, even if she did look like a drowned rat. Her appearance amused him.

"Ha ha," she said, giving him a nasty look while attempting to wipe the muck off her legs. Realizing that it was futile she stood and gave him her reasoning for being there. "I'm bored."

Carter snorted, finding it hilarious that after all her effort to save her precious colony she was out here looking for company. "So you decided to come all the way out here so I could entertain you?"

"Mmm," she murmured, slowly sauntering towards him. "The others just want to sit around and play board games or watch vids. I want to do something a little more…" she cocked her head at him playfully, "physical?" Carter shifted a bit uncomfortably as she leaned into him, lips barely brushing his. "You're it!" she whispered before taking off into the trees.

He rolled his eyes before giving chase. "Is there a point to this, Princess?" he called, catching glimpses of her through the trees.

"Catch me and you'll find out!" she called back breathlessly, laughter colouring her tone.

He smirked, figuring it was worth leaving his semi-dry post, following her at a leisurely pace as the rain started in earnest, pouring down like buckets even through the canopy.

After about ten minutes of splashing and slipping through the trees with no signs of Carter other than the occasional snapped branch, Skye got frustrated. "Come on Dragon Breath, I know you're out there!"

A wicked grin covered Carter's face from his hiding spot. She had no idea he'd been herding her through the jungle. He burst from his hiding spot, sending her squealing in the opposite direction. He wasn't playing this time though. Skye was trying to move quickly, but laughing was messing up her breathing, and as soon as she peeked over her shoulder to look for him, he had her.

She let her breath out is a whoosh as her back hit the tree only to suck it back in a small gasp as Carter used his hips to pin her in place, his feet planted between hers on the ground. Their faces were so close she had to tilt her head back to look at him, raindrops beating against her flushed skin before sliding down her neck. They were both silent, Skye trying to catch her breath from running, Carter for… other reasons. She watched a drop of water run down his forehead to the end of his nose and, without a moments hesitation, leaned up to remove it with her tongue. When she leaned back Carter's eyes were darker than before, breathing more ragged.

There was an unspoken moment of decision before they moved in unison, devouring each other as the rain poured around them. Their tongues danced with practiced ease, his hands running up her back under her shirt, her nails dragging along his scalp as they kissed each other with bruising force, desperate need.

His hands roamed their way back down until they cupped her ass, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him as he pinned her more fully against the tree, hips grinding against hers as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, spurred by the breathy sounds she was making.

"Uph," she heard from him, as he was making his way across her chest.

"Wha?" she managed to gasp out, not wanting him to stop, but wondering what he said.

He paused, resting his forehead against her shoulder long enough to take a deep breath. "Up, Princess. Or we're gonna be swimming soon." Leaning away he could see she looked a bit confused, so he pointed up. "Outpost."

From the shit-eating grin on his face Skye snapped out of it enough to realize what'd he'd done. "You _planned_ this?" she asked incredulously as she shoved at his shoulders, her feet splashing down in the rapidly accumulating water. Shivering in the rain as she realized the water was now approaching her ankles.

He shrugged, unrepentant. "I knew you wanted me," he pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck as he answered. "The ground's saturated, not gonna be much fun down here. Had to think ahead." He kissed her pulse as he said the last, feeling her start to soften towards him, knew he'd won.

As they were climbing up the tree, she ahead of him in case she slipped, Carter had to wonder what would possess her to wear white shorts in the rain. It was probably to taunt him, and as he watched her ass as it swayed above him he had to admit, he never thought he would find blue polka dots so sexy.

As Skye neared the platform she looked down to see where Carter was and noticed he was mesmerized by her backside. If she succeeded nowhere else today, at least she had succeeded in that. 'Score one for Skye' she thought to herself with a grin, climbing onto the decking and taking a look around.

She had never been in one of the outposts before. It was a fairly small platform, built around the trunk of the tree, with what passed for a roof to keep the rain off and a rudimentary railing to keep its occupants from tumbling over the edge. The best part was that it was completely secluded. She was waiting in anticipation when Carter finally climbed onto the platform, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her, lips crashing together as she leaned back, taking him with her.

It wasn't long before he took control of the kiss, tangling his fingers in her soaked hair and using it to get a better angle at her mouth, tongue teasing hers before his teeth tugged at her lower lip making her yank at the hem of his shirt, trying to move things alone.

He chuckled as he leaned up on his forearms to look at her. "What's your rush Princess, I thought you wanted to play?"

"I'm done playing Carter," she said huskily as she leaned up to capture his lips, only to scowl in frustration when he pulled away again with a smirk.

"Well I'm not," he replied, eyes glittering with something akin to mischief. Skye had learned to hate that look, knowing what was going to follow.

"No. Absolutely nn…" her voice trailed off in a sigh as he pinned her hands and nipped at her ear, chin, throat, effectively ending her protests.

He licked a slow trail up the chilly skin of her neck and breathed his words hotly against her skin. "You know you love it." He smiled wickedly at the way the goose bumps raised along her skin, feeling her nibbles pebble against his chest through the thin material of her shirts, making her remember why she'd given him his nickname. He released her hands long enough to remove the wet shirts that were clinging to her skin before pinning them to the deck near her sides to begin his favorite form of torture.

He started at her fingertips, gently kissing each one before nipping at the tip of her ring finger. He moved to her wrists next, using his teeth there as well before trailing his rough fingertips up the insides of her arms.

Skye lay perfectly still staring at the roof, trying desperately not to squirm under his ministrations despite the fire that was already starting to built inside her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but in the end she knew she was going to give in. She always gave in.

He paused when he got to her shoulders, long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, treating Skye to a view of his well formed chest, glistening from the damp in the low light, and the tempting trail of hair than disappeared into his pants. Skye bit her lip, wanting to run her hands up the planes of his chest. When she made the attempt he caught her hands in his own and planted them above her head, grinning at her disgruntled expression before kissing her nose with a whispered 'behave' and leaning back to his task.

He worked his way across her collarbones, only nipping gently as he _very _slowly ran his hands up her stomach, feeling the muscles quiver. He stopped just shy of her breasts, teasing the bottoms of them with his thumbs, corners of his mouth edging up again as he heard the faintest of frustrated gasps from the stubborn woman under him.

This was Carter's favorite game, and Skye really wanted to hate him for it, but, as he nipped at her nipple for the first time and she arched up into him with a gasp, it was probably the most pleasurable game she had ever played.

It continued on in this fashion for some time. Feather light kisses down her ribcage, tongue dipping into her belly button, fingertips trailing up the backs of her thighs before he removed her shorts, giving her a brief kiss over her polka dots before removing those as well.

He kissed her ankle, nipped at her calf, tongued the back of her knee, and bit her inner thigh, laughing gently as she bucked, ghosting his hand up the inside of her other thigh as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her hipbone, bypassing the place where she wanted him the most, where she throbbed for him.

Skye whimpered softly, knowing she was the desperate, breathy, panting mess that he wanted from the very start. She didn't even care at this point. She never did. She could feel her heart stuttering, blood pulsing insistently low in her body as his fingers traced around her opening, never applying enough pressure, never enough friction, even when she tried to arch into them. Her thoughts were scattered, flittering from what she so desperately wanted, to the feel of his lips on her sternum, the way they moved across her chest so he could flick his tongue over her.

This time his teeth were not so gentle and it was enough of a distraction from where he was teasing between her legs that she regained some sense. She could feel him pressed, hard and ready against her thigh. He must have removed his pants at some point, but she had been too far gone to notice.

She'd had enough. He could keep her like this for ages, playing her like his favorite instrument, loving the sounds she let escape as his lips, teeth and fingers played over her body until finally she couldn't take it anymore and begged for release, death, anything to make him stop teasing her.

Not this time.

He's gotten lax, leaving her hands unattended. And frankly, she'd been too desperately clutching the railing as she tried to hold herself together to use this to her advantage. Now she grabbed his hair and dragged him up to face her, eyes blazing in hazy, unbridled lust.

"Stop. Fooling. Around." It was ground out between breathy pants as his chest pressed against hers and a much more vital part of his anatomy pressed intimately against hers for the first time in days.

Carter stared back at her intensely before finally, finally he thrust himself sharply into her. It only took the one perfect movement, the wonderful friction after all the teasing, for Skye to completely come apart in his arms with a harsh cry.

It took her a moment to come back to herself, heart thudding heavily in her ears as the flashes of light cleared from her vision. Carter's face was buried in her neck as his arms quivered, trying to remain perfectly still over her, maintaining what little control he had after she had clenched herself around him.

She whispered his name, kissing his ear, his cheek, his lips as he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were black as midnight, the pupils blown huge with barely contained longing and lust. He kissed her hard as he started to move against her, letting out a loud groan against her lips as he finally sought his own release. She clutched hard at his shoulders, her nails digging as she gasped, moaned, in time to his thrusts, his breath coming in puffs against her neck and chest as he peppered her with kisses.

As he got closer to the end his thrusts got harder, more insistent, rocking her hard against the decking as she started to repeat his name mindlessly, her legs wrapped tightly around him, spurring him on. She knew she was close, the sensation bubbling up from her toes, fizzing in her head as she pressed her forehead against Carter's shoulder. When it finally exploded out of her she couldn't help but sink her teeth in to stifle the sound of his name bursting forth, much louder than before.

It was more than enough to send him toppling over the edge with her, rasping out her name as he gave one final hard jerk of his hips, the side of his face pressed against hers as she clung to him, aftershocks rushing through them both.

When their breath had steadied enough for speech again Skye eyed his satisfied face, asking her question with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm. "Proud of yourself?"

"Infinitely," he replied, kissing under her chin, the hollow of her throat and her pulse, feeling it starting to slow.

"Good." She watched him through her lashes as he rolled them so she was draped across his chest, a slow smile growing on her face as she took in the man that she couldn't get enough of. The man that she loved. "This was a lot more fun than checkers."


End file.
